Persona 3: May Light Break Through
by Roselia Rose
Summary: A vagrant of striking blue hair wanders the lands of Iwatodai. Why is it that everywhere he goes, incidents will occur? As he struggles to overcome demons of the past, he is bound to uncover the true reason for all the strife with the help of a few others
1. Beginnings

A/N: This is my very first fan fiction, please be kind in your reviews and give constructive criticism, no flames please. If my story is similar to any other persons, I sincerely apologize and it was not my intention.

Summoning persona is different in my story. Since it is set in an older time period, evoking your persona is not used with the gun like evokers, it is more like breaking the boundary between your mind and reality. Characters will summon persona from the depths of their soul, common people can do this as well. However, it will be seen more among fighters in the story. When the story progresses some more, I will explain fully. The weapons will be the same except for guns. Guns will be in an older style due to the time period, it will include things like a rifle or small hand guns.

Set in an AU with all of the characters in different roles. It is set in a kingdom, in the country of Iwatodai. Obviously gamers should realize where I conceived the name from.

**_Later Additions: I have finally decided on a pairing of Minato x Mitsuru. Hopefully this does not dissuade you from reading this fanfic, but if it does this is unfortunate. Please don't stop reading if you do not like the couple. You might come to like it so there is no harm in trying. I may do other stories with Minato paired with Yukari or Aigis however. Or maybe even small AU's of this AU :D _**

**_I personally think it is off to a slower start than most, but it is decent. Try skipping to the character profiles and background information and you just might find it interesting enough to read. The chapter after that really kicks off the story so try it, I promise it won't hurt. Sorry if I was redundant._**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does.

--

_Beginnings_

_A whirlwind of events always tends to bring the oddest combinations together…_

Sitting upon a silver throne, the red-haired beauty let out a deep sigh as she stared down the empty hall. Her father had put her in this predicament not more than a week ago…

"_Mitsuru, come here, I have something to discuss with you."_

"_Yes your majesty?"_

"_My dear, there is no need for the formalities when it is the two of us."_

"_But…"_

"_Mitsuru."_

_The brown haired man with a beautifully jeweled crown atop his head reprimanded his daughter immediately. The two of them were in a large empty hall with a single silver throne in the center. At the moment the man was sitting on it._

"_Yes, your ma.., I mean father."_

"_Good. As I was saying, my health has not been in the best of conditions. I plan on taking a long break from the tasks of the country to spend some time in relaxation in the countryside."_

"_Father! What about the affairs of the state?"_

"_I plan on leaving it in your hands."_

"_But!" _

_The red head known as Mitsuru was shocked beyond words. To think that her father would take a break as the king and place her in charge!_

"_I won't take no for an answer Mitsuru, it is time for you to have some experience with the royal court, not just matters with the local lords. After all, I am not immortal. This kingdom will be in your hands one day."_

"_Father, please do not say such words."_

"_But they are true."_

_The man proceeded to give his daughter a look that conveyed, do you dare doubt me?_

"_I,... I shall heed your words. Please take care on your trip. I will assign two battalions of soldiers to go with you."_

"_Good, you have the aura of a leader already."_

_The king stood up from his throne and left for the door to the right side of the hall._

"_Thank you, father…"_

Thinking back on it, perhaps she had agreed to it to rashly. But then again, she had no proper argument against her father, Takeharu Kirijo. After all he was a renowned man known for his stubbornness. Mitsuru could only sigh again as she realized her predicament.

It was not exactly a hard task, the country was at peace. It had been at peace since her father took control of the throne. King Kirijo had seen to it to form many alliances with other nations, while displaying their country's military prowess as well. There was even an ambassador from another country staying at the moment. A noble by the name of, what was it…Ryoji Mochizuki? Yes, that was it.

Absorbed as she was in her thoughts, she barely noticed the presence sneaking up from behind her. Soon arms were tightly secure around her shoulders. With a young girl's voice yelling:

"Mit-su-ru-hi-me!"

"Ahh!"

The princess immediately stood up causing a certain green haired girl to fall on her bottom from the movement.

"Fuuka! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Gomen ne, I only wanted to surprise you."

The girl known as Fuuka proceeded to give the red head her best puppy dog face. This elicited a sigh from the older woman.

"You know, I can't stay angry at you. Did you need something?"

"Hai, Akihiko, I mean General Akihiko needs you to approve of his taking the troops out for a training session in the nearby woods for a few days. He says that the Royal Knights and the Vanguard will be tasked with the defense of the castle in his absence."

"Please summon him to the hall then Fuuka, I will sign the necessary papers in the mean time."

"Yes my lady!"

The cheerful girl strolled out of the hall, coming back with a silver haired man in light leather armor.

"Mitsuru-hime, Sanada at your service."

Said the man as he kneeled before the red head.

"Akihiko, when it is only us, call me Mitsuru."

The young general gave the princess a quick grin and rose from his position.

"Thank god Mitsuru, calling you hime is so awkard. I will never be used to it."

Mitsuru only shook her head as she proceeded.

"I give you my permission to take the army for training for a total of three days Akihiko."

"Thank you, Mitsuru. I've been itching to train myself even more, now I have an excuse for a mountain expedition!"

"Akihiko, you'll never change will you?"

The man addressed only gave her a childish grin.

"Of course not! I shall take my leave of you now your highness."

He stood up and headed for the large ornate double doors of the throne room. One door was quickly opened and shut. No doubt he was hurrying to inform his poor men. Akihiko had been the youngest general the kingdom ever had, and was the most infamous. Those who had served in the army told tales of the legendary Devil General. A man who never tired and constantly trained in harsh conditions, and expected the same out of his men…

"I feel for those men…" said Fuuka, she had been beside her lady during the entire conversation.

Mitsuru could only respond with a weak nod as she stood up to depart the hall and head back to her chambers; with the younger girl following closely behind.

She soon came to a pause however, and turned around to face the girl.

"By the way Fuuka, what are these rumors I've heard concerning you and the ambassador Ryoji?"

The girl in question soon turned a shade of red darker than her friend's hair.

"Well…" She began mumbling. "It started when he first arrived…"

--

Well that's all I have so far, it was sort of long. I know it doesn't have all the main characters of Persona yet, but I just wanted to write about Mitsuru and the others first. To find out about Fuuka and Ryoji, you'll have to read more. I don't plan on including their story until much later though. For now I just want to get through everyone's roles in this story first then get to the main plot. Character profiles will come later concerning everyone's roles once I get through all of their beginnings.

There will be romance between Minato and either Mitsuru, Yukari, or Aigis later. I just haven't decided yet. The rating will be T for now, but may change to M later on if there's any major violence or other things.

Just to help with the next few chapters, Yukari and Junpei will probably be mercenaries at a guild. Aigis will be a somewhat naive foreigner from another land. She'll be human. Finally Minato, is left with the task of a wanderer.

I was inspired to write after reading through wordsworthy's Fate Rewritten and C D Henry's Guiding light. Both are very good stories. Kudos to both authors.

Hopefully you'll stick with me, please leave some reviews now :)


	2. Adventures of Yuka tan and Stupei

A/N: Yay! I actually got some reviews! Thank you StarGuy and C D Henry!! It keeps me going.

On another note, I'll include small Japanese phrases to keep the feel of Persona 3 even though it's an AU. Oh before I forget because I'm writing this pretty late on a school day, currency will not be in yen but gold. I may be Asian, but I'm not Japanese at all which makes me sad . Anyways…it would be hard to do an appropriate estimation for yen so I will just use a common currency in video games and guess it for myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does.

--

Adventures of Yuka-tan and Stupei

The quiet melody of chirping birds, and the warm rays of sunlight filtering through the window awakened a lump on a small bed. The lump twitched slightly at the chirp of the birds. Another chirp and it moved some more. Finally one more chir-

-BANG-BANG-

A tall man retracted his hand from the door. He was decked out with a blue tunic with silver thread etched into an intricate dragon design on the back. His legs were covered with black leggings, and to complete the look, he wore leather boots.

"Yuka-tan! Move it already, we have work today!"

The lump called Yuka-tan, formally known as Yukari stirred immediately. She rose from her bed, if cameras existed in this time, it would be panning over to the demonic eyes on this woman. The door was suddenly opened, and various objects flew at the man.

"Ow! Yuka-tan that hurts!"

Thwack, there goes a book.

"What the hell!"

The man ducked at the incoming boot, only to have it rebound on the wall and hit him in the back of his head.

Other doors opened along the hallway due to the commotion, heads peaked out but quickly went back in.

"Jeez its only Yukari and Junpei do they have to do this every time they have a job together?"

Ignoring the man sprawled out half dead in the hallway; the other residents simply slammed their doors.

Yukari gave one last glance towards a twitching Junpei, deciding she would have one last fun. She quickly walked out of her room and gave a few kicks to the body on the ground eliciting an extra twitch or two.

Returning to her room to prepare for the day, a mutter or two escaped from her lips involving a certain 'Stupei' and a cliff.

--

_10 Junpei Twitches Later_

Yukari was soon done preparing. She was now outfitted in a pink ensemble. A thin lace ribbon was tied around her neck while a thin jacket adorned her shoulders. Underneath the jacket was a silky pink blouse. She had on tight pink leggings with a skirt over it. The girl too sported a pair of leather boots.

Kicking Junpei awake, the pair headed down the stairs to an information desk where they saw a woman with red hair scanning various papers.

"Ah, Junpei-san, Yukari-san I've been waiting for you."

The woman with red hair and a long white lace dress said.

"Hey! Chidori, how've you been, it's been years since we've last met. But your beauty has yet to fade!" Romanced Junpei.

"Idiot you saw her yesterday. Don't mind Stupei over there Chidori. What's the agenda for today?"

"Well business has been slow as of late, there's only Grandmother Crawley who needs help. It seems we have to go look for her cat."

With these words, Junpei's jaw dropped wide, while Yukari's eye was twitching.

And at the same moment, the pair exclaimed, "We have to look for a cat?!"

--

_A few hours later_

"Ne, Junpei, how long have we been looking for?" sighed Yukari.

"I lost track a few cats back." moaned Junpei.

In the hours they've been hunting for the cat, the duo had found quite a few of all sorts of shapes and sizes. Sadly each was rejected by the old woman who said that none of them belonged to her. Dejectedly the pair continued searching with three clues.

The cat was a cat.

It was brown.

It responded to the name Chester.

It seems the lady was suffering from memory loss so the two could only continue their search with the meager hints.

"THERE!!" screamed Junpei.

-Whack-

"Ah! The hell was that for?" claimed Junpei as he rubbed the already rising bump on his head.

"Don't scream, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Aw ish a wittle Yuka-tan scwared of the big bad forest. Scwared some ghwosts willl hurt her."

"Of..of course not!"

"Haha you are, but isn't that another brown cat just up ahead?"

"Yeah you're right… doggy, go fetch"

"What!! I caught the last one, you get this one."

"Tch fine." mumbled a peeved Yukari.

She began stealthily inching closer and closer to the brown cat in the clearing up ahead. The huntress was a mere foot away when the cat ran away.

"ARGH!!"

"Yuka-tan what happened to your legendary skills for stalking animals. Haha, you can't even catch a cat!" Junpei was rolling on the ground in laughter at this point. Sadly Junpei never learns and was immediately kicked for his words.

"Ow ow ow" whined Junpei. "I'm very fragile"

"Fragile my ass, now go catch that cat."

"Yes ma'am." saluted Junpei as he went to stalk his prey.

--

_Another few hours later_

"My god is this cat toying with us?" yelled Junpei

"Seriously! It lets us get as close as possible, then runs away again." replied Yukari.

The two had spent another few hours chasing that single brown cat everywhere. It eluded their hands with ease. Taunting them with each step it took.

"Fine, this time we split up. Junpei you head left, I go right"

"Hai! We'll get you this time you bastard."

Splitting up the two cornered the cat into the wall. Junpei leaped and managed to grip the beast's tail.

"MEOWR!!"

The brown demon leaped into action, scratching everywhere.

"ACK! Hey watch the face, damn it. This is for the ladies not you!"

_**A/N**__: Hehe I was reading this over and I realized what Junpei said above with "This is for the ladies not you!"could mean something else besides his face O.o _

Claws met skin and flesh scratching away as if it were trying to skin Junpei alive. He used both of his hands to pull at various parts of the cat, but this only seemed to aggravate it. Hissing, it reinforced its attacks causing Junpei to yield to the beast.

By this time, the cat was attached to Junpei's face and it planned on staying there for quite some time.

"Hehe, it suits you Junpei." giggled Yukari.

"Shut it! Now can we get back, this thing is ready to start sharpening its nails with my face"

"Hai, hai, lets head back." Yukari saluted, while trying to keep in another fit of laughter.

--

_At Grandma Crawley's house_

"Oh dearies you've come back" an excited old woman nearing her nineties said.

"Yes we've found him grandma" proclaimed a very proud Yukari.

"Weah we wound whim" spoke Junpei rather incoherently.

_Translation: "Yeah we found him"_

"Oh my, I was going to tell you that I found Chester hiding in the basement. So there was no need to find him" chattered the old lady.

Unbeknownst to her, wars were breaking out in the minds of our companions.

"_She made us look for nothing. Grr! Next time she loses that thing, I'm skinning it!!" screamed inner Junpei._

"_This old lady was toying with us. Ugg, too bad you can't hurt the clients… or can you" thought evil Yukari._

"I hope it wasn't much trouble looking for my Chester."

With the best sweet voices the two could muster, they both exclaimed, "Of course not!" The two completed their words with smiles that twitched ever so slightly.

--

Yeah I know this chapter was pretty bad. The idea sounded better in my head. But I tried to include more descriptions into the story, but it's still about ninety percent dialogue. I'm trying to improve on my writing style, so please be kind. I tried to use some imagery and comedy, but it didn't work out quite like how I wanted.

The upcoming chapters will involve Minato, Aigis, Koromaru, and Ken.

I have the idea of Minato's chapter down, but I'm still working on the others. If I'm not careful it'll turn out like this chapter which I think is really bad .

I think I will start on the character profiles for the next or the next next chapter.

As usual, please no flames, but I accept all constructive criticism and reviews

Remember each time, you read without reviewing; a part of the author dies inside O.o

And I don't think anyone wants to be a murderer :D


	3. Broken Wings

**A/N: **Currently in film studies, writing this. :) Of course I finished all my work and the teacher said I could do whatever. Anyways, sorry for not updating for the past few weeks, I've been really busy with school so I didn't exactly have the time to write this. But now I'm back so yay! If you want to understand this story more, check out the next chapter. There will be a more detailed explanation of the use of personas in the chapter.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does.

--

_Broken Wings_

Within the lush green forest, one feels a sense of tranquility. The crunching of dried leaves is the only sound in this quiet wilderness. In the distance, one can hear the chirping of cicadas. This gentle silence is broken by a single sound…

GROWL! GURGLE!

(A/N: The sounds of a rumbling stomach)

"Argh! So hungry!"

A lone man disturbs the serenity of the forest. His hair is the most noticeable aspect of the man; a striking cobalt color, with short trimmed hair extending down to the middle of his neck. Small tufts of hair cover his right eye. The man is adorned with simple and worn clothing, but if you look closely, you can notice the intricate style and elegance that has been lost in the grime of travel. His outfit consists of a cerulean silk tunic, with silver stitches in a pattern. The tunic reaches slightly below his waist and splays out in three pieces for quick movement. Below his tunic is a mail hauberk made of silver. The thin legs of the man are adorned with black leggings, and silver greaves are above them. By his side is a thin silver long sword. The hilt of the blade is completely unadorned except for a single sapphire at the center of the cross guard.

_Sigh, I've been wandering around this forest for days now... The trees are identical in every aspect, I can't tell the difference between them even with my markings... Those merchants I passed earlier said the exit was not far off, but... I've been looking for hours. If this keeps up, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. No wonder the outskirts of Iwatodai are so safe; its natural protection is incredible. _

_My stomach is bound to eat itself soon...it's been three days since I've eaten last..._

"A clearing! Yes, sweet freedom!"

The man sprinted past the thicket of trees into an opening.

"WOAH!!"

He skidded to a quick stop immediately. A single rock flew down into the rushing rapids below making an inaudible splash.

_Haha... what an obscene way to die..._

The water below beat against the boulders relentlessly. The thrashing waters could easily break a few bones with a few strong beats.

"Just a tad close there..."

Nervous laughter sounded from the man, and a sweat drop dripped down his hair.

"There seems to be a village up ahead..." the man said to himself.

"I didn't want to resort to this...but, it seems I'm out of options now...Hopefully my body fatigued as it is can handle this..."

The man kneeled down on one leg with his hand outstretched, palm faced down on the ground.

"_I call upon you, angel of the mighty heavens! Purest light of Uriel, engulf me in thy light and grant your faithful servant thy wings of purgatory flames!"_

A blinding light surrounded the cobalt haired man. It shone with an iridescent sheen. It soon engulfed him in a pure white sphere with tinges of ruby. Slowly the glowing orb shrunk to the small of the man's back. There, pure white hot wings manifested. You would think that the nearby trees would burn due to the intensity of the heat being radiated. But it was a gentle sort of heat, like the embrace of a lover. The feathers glowed brightly with an ephemeral essence. At the moment, the wings were shielding the man. As they spread open, silver dust was released from the many feathers.

As his wings settled, the man took his position to begin his flight. He soon took off with a flap of his mighty wings.

_Hah I should have done this from the beginning. Why didn't I do this from the beginning?_

The sounds of a gurgling stomach could be heard even above the powerful beats of the wing.

_Tch, I cannot believe I forgot...The energy usage is too immense for someone who hasn't eaten in days..._

The angel like creature began losing altitude, his wings barely above the canopy of trees. Every few seconds he would begin to smash into the broad leaves.

_So close, I'm so close...just a bit more and I'll arrive at the town. _

Ugg!

With a lack of energy, the man began spiraling downwards towards the ground. His wings closed around his body, in a last act of preservation...

A loud thump could be heard as body collided with earth, raising much dust from the terrain below.

The moment the man hit the earth, his beautiful white wings shattered into a million pieces. They scattered into the wind, turning into dust.

_Damn it..._

His mind slowly slipped out of consciousness...

--

Yay, a semi action chapter. It's kinda short I know... Didn't finish this in class, but here I am doing this instead of homework at home now. I love how easy it is to pump out fan fiction than an essay. Anyways, I sort of lied. The next chapter will be a continuation, and then the information chapters will be released. Please don't be mad.

Thanks to my growing reviewers, hehe I even had someone favorite me! For privacy sakes I will not mention you. But just to let you know, you made my day when you did :)

Well, I must get going on my homework now.

Laters, I'll make sure to update soon. Don't forget to review now! Constructive criticism and no flames please .


	4. Memories

A/N: Here I am once again in Film Study. Really this is a pointless class. However, it allows me time to work on this story so I suppose it's not that bad.

On another note, I know everyone was expecting to see more of Minato's personality in the last chapter. I apologize for not supplying. Therefore, in this release I'll add extra chapters concerning character profiles and information on personas. Furthermore...review people!! My previous release had no reviews. Please review, you don't even have to log in!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does. Any similarities to other works are purely coincidental. I apologize in advance if this happens to occur.

--

_Memories_

_In the middle of an elegantly styled room is a large canopy bed. Intricate designs wind around the rich mahogany posts. Cream colored satin sheets line the bed, where noticeable cerulean blue tufts of hair stick up from under the sheets. _

"_Hehe, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama will never find me here."_

_The little boy under the sheets giggled lightly. His hair was cerulean blue or cobalt. It was short and trimmed but was messy nevertheless from the covers over his head. His azure eyes shone brightly, and his face was the epitome of innocence._

"_Minato-kun, where are you? It's almost bedtime now!" called out a woman's melodious voice._

_The voice was heard from outside the room the boy was in. It came from a young woman with wavy midnight blue hair. Her eyes were a rare bluish silver color. The boy giggled quietly in response. The woman heard this and chuckled softly._

"_Mou, I wonder where Minato-kun is..." _

_At this moment a man with navy blue hair walked towards the woman. The man smiled gently at the woman, as she opened the door into the bedroom. _

"_Haru, do you know where Minato-kun is?"_

_Haru chuckled as he noticed the blue on the bed when the pair walked into the bedroom._

"_Reiko, I'm afraid I haven't seen him all night. Perhaps he's out in the courtyard?"_

_The two heard suppressed giggling coming out of the bed after this comment._

"_Sigh, I suppose my special dark chocolate cake will go to waste then. I even spent so much time decorating it with a light vanilla frosting. It's his favorite, but..."_

_Father and son were drooling at the thought of a cake made by Reiko. Her cakes always have the distinct texture of being creamy and soft. With the right amount of sweetness, and a touch of bitter ingredients to enhance the taste._

"_You know Reiko; if he isn't here... can I eat it!" _

_Haru was grinning at this thought already savoring the taste of the cake in his mouth, but..._

"_Kaa-sama, Tou-sama! I'm here, I'm here don't eat my cake!" called out the shrill voice of the boy. _

_As he said this, Minato popped out from his place under the bed, and sped towards his parents; tackling his father down for the right to the possession of the cake._

"_Cake! Tou-sama don't fight for the cake with me please!" The boy begged his father, unleashing the power of his puppy dog eyes. This immediately caused his mother to melt before his overwhelming power of persuasion._

"_Aww, Minato of course you can have the cake!" Squealed Reiko as she squeezed her son in a tight embrace. _

_Minato looked over the shoulder of his mother, as he was being smothered in an affectionate hug. He stared at his father with a mischievous grin, as he mouthed the words: I win._

_Haru stared dumbfounded for a few moments before he walked swiftly to his son. While Minato was still in the embrace being swung side to side by Reiko, Haru tousled his son's hair roughly._

_This elicited a yelp from Minato. The man could only grin from his reaction._

_After Haru stopped his roughhousing, Minato asked Reiko: "Kaa-sama. Where's the cake?"_

"_Haha, about that...how about tomorrow?"_

"_You didn't bake one did you!" Cried out father and son simultaneously. _

_The family of three erupted in laughter at the comments. Pleased that they had moments like this, even now..._

--

"Kaa-sama, I want strawberries on it too..." mumbled an older Minato as he tossed around on the bed he was currently on. Suddenly, as if realizing he was in an alien room; Minato sat up.

A bad decision, for as soon as he sat up his head began to throb.

"Ugg...where am I?" called out a dazed Minato.

He raised a hand to his head, instead of soft hair, he felt rough bandages. His hands roamed around the length of his head and found cloth wrapped around it quite a few times.

After this inspection, the cobalt haired main took in his surroundings. He was in a large but modest room. It contained the barest of necessities. The bed he was on, placed next to the window. His sword had been placed by his side. Next to the bed was an end table with a small lamp above it. Lastly, a small dark wardrobe sat across from the bed near the door.

_Now, what happened to me? Oh yeah...I was flying...and then... I dropped soon after from lack of food..._

As if on cue, his stomach began growling.

_Tch. Still hungry. _

"Oh! You're awake!" A teenage boy with light russet colored hair had strolled into the room. He had on plain cotton clothing. A white shirt just a bit too small, and dark grey shorts.

"Where am I? And who are you?" asked the confused Minato as he repositioned himself to face the boy.

"Sumimasen!" the boy bowed deeply, he then proceeded to introduce himself. "I am Amada Ken, please call me Ken." Minato nodded to this as Ken continued, "This is my house and we are currently in the village of Kai near the outskirts of Iwatodai. I was taking Koromaru for a walk when I found you collapsed not far from the gates to town."

"Koromaru?"

"Ah, he is my dog. Koro come here boy!" Ken whistled, and a beautiful white dog padded into the room, and sat down next to his master. He whimpered softly.

The cobalt haired man softened his gaze as he looked at the dog. He pondered a few things and began speaking once more.

"Arigatou Ken-kun for taking care of my wounds. However I must leave immediately, can you direct me to a place where I may earn some gold?"

"You want to leave now?! But your wounds have barely healed, I beg of you to rest for at least another night!"

"Gomennasai, but I will only cause you trouble if I stay any longer. I will repay you as soon as I can."

The boy sighed, "Very well, if it is absolutely necessary... If you head to the capital, there will be many job offerings. Judging from your weapon, I assume you are fairly skilled. There is a guild at the capital called the Crimson Flame that hires mercenaries, you'll most likely make more than enough there. Also, I heard that they are sponsoring a tournament for warriors and the reward is a hundred thousand gold pieces." Ken then went on to describe the roads that could be taken to reach the capital.

"This is extremely helpful, I must thank you once more." Minato gave a genuine smile to the boy.

"Well, it's no problem at all. We don't get many travelers around here..." Ken mumbled as he found the ground to be very interesting.

Minato could only chuckle as he rose from the bed, and grabbed his sword.

"Wait! Before you leave, please take some food for the journey."

"I couldn't."

"Take it as a gift between friends."

The man smiled, "Fine, I'll take it since we're friends."

Koromaru, whined a little at the comment.

Minato laughed softly at this, "You are a friend as well Koro." He walked over and patted the little dog's head. Koromaru wagged his tail in delight.

When Ken finished preparing supplies for the mysterious man, Ken wrapped it in a piece of black cloth. He handed it to the man who accepted it graciously, bowing in thanks. With that the man said his good-byes to boy and dog and exited the house.

"Well I guess it's just you and me again Koro." The dog whined lowly at the comment.

"Oh! I never asked him for his name!" Ken ran out the door as quickly as his legs would take him. As he rushed out the door, he could only see a vast desert landscape. The man was nowhere in sight.

"Could he have left that quickly?" Ken mused to himself, as he stared off into the distance where enormous buildings could be seen in the direction of the capital.

--

Man I am on a roll! Another chapter up in a short amount of days, and fear not readers the story will start getting interesting very soon. Plus after I wrote an essay for school I spent some time thinking of what direction I plan on taking this story in. I thought up a pretty good plot, hopefully I will be able to convey my thoughts into words eloquently. Haha I need to come up with better town names though.

Sorry for any Ken fans. He had a pretty brief role in this chapter, but no worries he will pop up in later chapters. Personally he's not exactly one of my favorite characters, but as all of the characters in this fic are a few years older, he will improve. He's going to be a lot more fun since he's older now.

Now concerning other characters. Unfortunately, Aigis and Shinji will be making late appearances. I apologize for the delay, but it fits the story I'm planning out appropriately. Characters from the social links will be making appearances in this story. I will figure out a way for them to get in!!

Lastly, the title to this story may change as well as the rating. Some violence and slightly more adult themes may bump it up to M, but I don't plan on writing lemons. Informational chapters should be coming out in a few days, because I plan on writing it right after this.

Well hope you enjoyed and sorry for the long note. Please review or else I won't have the motivation to release any further chapters!


	5. Character Profiles

A/N: Well I started writing this after I wrote chapter 4, but surprisingly this took quite a bit of time.

Finally, the chapter I have been talking about for a while. The character profiles of nearly everyone who has been introduced so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does. Any similarities to other works are purely coincidental. I apologize in advance if this happens to occur.

--

_Character Profiles_

_**Name:**__ Mitsuru Kirijo_

_**Age:**__ 22_

_**Occupation:**__ Princess _

_**Persona:**__ Artemisia_

_Mitsuru is currently occupying the highest position in all of Iwatodai. Though her true title is Princess Mitsuru or Mitsuru-hime; Takeharu Kirijo has left her in charge of the kingdom temporarily. With her scarlet hair and beautiful ivory skin, it is no wonder why she is the target of many suitors. Known as the Butterfly Princess to her people; but to young nobles seeking her hand, she is the Ice Queen. Mitsuru is extremely beautiful, graceful, and elegant. She is beloved by many citizens, and often takes the time to visit the villages around the country. Her residency remains in the capital. Skilled in the art of fencing, a sword style common to the western countries, she is far from fragile. _

_**Myths:**__ Many a legend has it that no man is ever the same after suffering an "execution" from the princess._

_**Special Skills: **_

_Fencing_

_Dancing_

_Etiquette_

_Playing the piano_

_**Likes: **_

_Reading_

_Classical music_

_Relaxing in hot springs_

_Eating dark chocolate sweets_

_**Dislikes: **_

_Suitors_

_Paperwork_

_Arrogant aristocrats_

_**Currently in a relationship with: **__No one. _

_--_

_**Name: **__Fuuka Yamagishi_

_**Age: **__21_

_**Occupation: **__Noble / Advisor _

_**Persona:**__ Juno_

_A long time friend of Mitsuru Kirijo, Fuuka is a noble within the princess's court. She also acts as an advisor and collects intelligence for Mitsuru. Her petite body and vivid green hair has caught the attention of various nobles. Her nature is shy at first glance. However once you get to know her, she can be quite teasing. Extremely intelligent, but she has a weak constitution. At times she lacks confidence in herself, but finds support in her friends. She can be quite mischievous at times._

_**Myths: **__This young advisor is sometimes known as the Shadow Queen, many of the strangest decisions concerning the country pulls through due to her involvement. She can calm a peeved princess and a raging general. Though there are odd rumors about what she does with a few glasses of wine in her. _

_**Special Skills:**_

_Puppy dog face_

_Intelligence gathering_

_Fixing complicated machinery_

_**Likes:**_

_Machines_

_Inventing things_

_Teasing Mitsuru_

_**Dislikes:**_

_Cooking_

_Paperwork_

_**Currently in a relationship with: **__Ryoji Mochizuki??_

_--_

_**Name: **__Akihiko Sanada_

_**Age: **__22_

_**Occupation: **__General / Captain of the Royal Guard_

_**Persona: **__Caesar_

_The youngest general in all of Iwatodai's history, Akihiko is an excellent fighter. Many would expect him to wield a sword, but this man uses a more agile weapon, a cestus. His style of close range fighting rattles many opponents due to his efficient and powerful strikes. Known as the Demon General, due to the amount of training he makes his men do. Though witty with words on the battlefield, Akihiko becomes slightly awkward or cold when pestered by the noblewomen at court. If someone were to catch his eye, it might just have to be a commoner. Technically a noble, however he acts far from one, upsetting some of the higher powers in the kingdom. Iwatodai's most wanted bachelor. _

_**Myths: **__The Demon General is feared by all on the battlefield, but rumor has it that a young noble and her cat strikes more fear in this man than anyone could ever imagine. _

_**Special Skills:**_

_Fighting_

_Running_

_Horseback riding_

_**Likes:**_

_Dogs_

_Training_

_Weapons_

_**Dislikes:**_

_Cats_

_Crazed Fan Girls _

_**Currently in a relationship with: **__No one._

_--_

_**Name: **__Junpei Iori_

_**Age: **__21_

_**Occupation: **__Freelance Mercenary_

_**Persona: **__Trismegistus_

_A warrior of the guild Crimson Flame, though Junpei is a freelance so he is free to accept jobs outside the ones posted in the guild. Usually paired up with Yukari for guild work, the two are known as the Comedic Idiots. Quite proud of this title, his brain only hears the Comedic part. Rather perverted and a self-proclaimed "ladies man", he often tries to flirt with the women of the city. Though he acts like an idiot, it seems as if he tries to lighten the situation. Either that or he is truly an idiot. However Junpei may act, no one can deny his dedication and loyalty to his friends._

_**Myths: **__A day with this perverted idiot is never lackluster. Everyday Ecchi Man, always manages to be smacked at least once a day rumor has it. _

_**Special Skills: **_

_Annoying Yukari_

_Sneaking glances at panties_

_**Likes:**_

_Gentle girls_

_Cleavage_

_**Dislikes:**_

_Being called Stupei_

_Getting smacked_

_**Has a crush on: **__Chidori_

_--_

_**Name: **__Yukari Takeba_

_**Age: **__21_

_**Occupation: **__Freelance Mercenary_

_**Persona: **__Isis_

_An archer of the guild Crimson Flame, and is the second member of the Comedic Idiots. Yukari despises being called this and lashes out at anyone dumb enough to call her that. Junpei is said idiot. In his words, "Haha I like our nickname! I'm comedic and you're the idiot". It usually results in a slap from her. Beautiful and charming, she attracts much attention from the village men. Though interested in some of them, Yukari is quick to shoot down the perverts. Though she calls Junpei an idiot all the time, the two are actually pretty good friends. She is known to be extremely stubborn. _

_**Myths: **__Many call this young woman, Lady Smacksalot. However rumor has it that she is terrified of the supernatural, I wonder if there is any truth to this?_

_**Special Skills:**_

_Dancing_

_Tea ceremony_

_Shooting off arrows in record time_

_**Likes:**_

_Pink things_

_Adorable things_

_Cute animals_

_**Dislikes:**_

_Perverted men_

_Being associated with Junpei_

_Being called number 2 of the Comedic Idiots_

_**Currently in a relationship with: **__No one. _

_--_

Hope this has given some hints about how everyone's personality is going to be like so far. By the way, I like writing in italics :)

Yes random I know. Oh but to let everyone know, I started a new story concerning the myths mentioned in these profiles. First chapter is already out!

On another note, Chapter 5 is coming out soon! I am currently working on it and I plan to finish this weekend!


	6. Background and Persona Info

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers. This chapter is yet another informative one. It concerns persona and other background information I have decided to include. Please do not decide to skip reading this and wait for the next chapter which is the continuation of the story. If you do you'll be lost because I do not plan on explaining much in the actual story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does. Any similarities to other works are coincidental or accidental. I apologize in advance. Also the style of summoning personas written in here is my own variation to the style done in Persona 3 and is the only thing that is my own creation.

--

_Background Information_

In earlier chapters I specified that this was a medieval alternate universe. Though I did say that, it's not like the middle ages in Europe. For example it is more like the world in such games as Tales of the Abyss/ Symphonia, Legend of Heroes, Eternal Sonata, or Final Fantasy X. These examples have the tech level that is similar to this AU.

So basically, living standards are fairly high with conveniences like indoor plumbing and electricity. Medicine is more like prescriptions, shots, pills, and herbs. But there are no hi-tech machines like heart monitors. Ovens exist in a more rustic version. There are no such things as TV's, phones, dishwashers, or things like that. Advanced transportation like cars, tanks, or planes do not exist. Well I may come up with an older variation of flying. Boats are not as advanced and run on steam. Guns are kept in moderation to be pistols, rifles, or cannons. However they are extremely expensive so not many people make them.

Clothing is an older style done more or less like the medieval fashion and may have various ideas from the times of the Chinese dynasties and/or the Feudal period in Japan. However there will be some modern styles like suits and modernized skirts.

--

The capital of Iwatodai is where the story mainly takes place. It has the technology level described above and is a comfortable place to live in. The villages out in the country rely on farming or hunting and do not have things like electricity and indoor plumbing. They use lanterns and open baths. So the capital and other rich cities are the best places to live in. The guild known as the Crimson Flame resides in the capital and helps the townspeople with jobs too trivial for the palace to be concerned with.

Distinctions between the social classes are quite noticeable. It goes in order from highest to least: royals, nobles/ those who work for the royal court, the rich or skillful (this can be people like high class merchants, doctors, lawyers, master artisans/ craftsman); knights and some soldiers are around this level as well or higher depending on if they are nobles. From there it goes to a commoner category with those who are at a basic skill levels, common soldiers, common merchants, mercenaries, and farmers.

Those who serve in the palace or rich homes such as maids or cooks are viewed at a higher level than the commoners.

--

Finally personas! Hehe had to tell you everything else first because its not as interesting as the battle information.

Personas are faucets of one's soul. Instead of summoning them with evokers like in the game, in this fanfiction it is more an issue of breaking down the barriers between reality and the mind. Basically you just have to concentrate hard and call out the name of your persona or some sort of phrase.

You may have noticed that Minato chants things when he summons his personas. This is partially due to his ability to call upon multiple personas and partially because I find it more interesting than just calling out the name. It also involves level 3.3 explained further down.

Everyone has the ability to call upon the power of personas, but to do so you need control and a certain amount of understanding in yourself. If one does not understand the depths of one's soul then it is pointless in trying to summon. Another thing is that people all have a different way that they learn to call upon a persona. It takes much reflection of oneself. All people have the potential to summon persona but not everyone can.

_**Level 1**__: Usually those who can call on a persona can not even make a manifestation of their persona in a physical form. They can at most have their own abilities increased a little. The more in sync a person is with their soul the more their powers will be increased. A stronger version of this level is being able to use a weak version of a persona's skills, though you have to do the movements yourself (lvl 1.2). Like if you wanted to do Vorpal Blade or something like that, you would have to enact the motions for the power. This requires concentration and stamina to pull off the move successfully. _

_**Level 2**__: Then there are some who can bring forth a physical form of their persona when they use its skills. However the persona will only stay to do the spell/skill. Plus you have to remain concentrated and not move around too much. These skills will be stronger than level one and abilities are enhanced more. _

_**Level 3**__: This level is the final manifestation form. Not many can do this and those that can are recognized as very strong. At this level, when one summons a persona it stays with the summoner. Sort of like a hovering shadow. Those at a weaker level 3 can only summon the persona in a transparent version (lvl 3.1). The truly powerful level 3's have a solid form of their persona (lvl 3.2). Those at level 3.3 can even communicate with their persona. Personas' have their own thoughts and minds. Its personality is the real you, the one locked away deep in your soul. In battle it can give advice on the best tactics to employ. Only those at level 3.3 can communicate with their persona with or without it being summoned; most of the time the personas keep silent unless talked to first._

_The persona is an entity with the primary goal of aiding the summoner. It is pointless to attack the persona so all attacks are directed at the summoner. When you use a skill the persona does it for you. There is no need to remain rooted in one spot like level 2. So you can smack someone around while your persona is blasting them with Agi or something. Lastly your ability matches that of your persona. The ability of a persona is much stronger than a mere mortal's own. Level 3 people can summon their personas in the style of any level. This can be used to fool someone into believing that you are much weaker than you actually are. Level 3 summons expend much more energy than the other two levels so it is smarter to use the weaker levels unless in dire need. All of the main characters can summon their personas at level 3.2, for now only Minato is at level 3.3. _

_Though his personas will all have varying personalities. _

_When I say abilities I mean the stats of the persona._

In the Broken Wings chapter, you all read that Minato summoned only the wings of Uriel. This is a variation of level 3.2 that only Minato can do for the moment. He can basically call upon certain parts of his persona to become a part of himself instead of summoning the entire persona.

Yes, yes I know that you all think: why is Minato the only one with that many abilities? What can I say, he's been special since the video game so can you blame me for giving him all these cool skills. Plus he is one of my favorite characters of all time so of course I'll make him amazingly awesome! Though I may consider making Ryoji just as strong, whose persona will be as you may have guessed, Thanatos.

On another note...

The majority of people are around levels 1 and 2. Mostly only any types of fighters are the ones that can summon at all. Those who are level 3 are pretty rare.

Well I hope this clears up any questions on personas or the alternate world the characters are in. Ask me if you have any questions about this.

Also the actual chapter 5 will be coming very very very soon! It's called _The Tournament_


	7. The Tournament

A/N: Finally! I have returned from the dead! Just kidding, I've been really busy with school. Blame my biology class, had to do a major project for it. Anyways I bring to you the chapter that finally begins to have some action! I hope you enjoy it.

_To Whole Yet Hollow:_ I have yet to decide on the pairing, but I will think about your request, although I am leaning towards Mitsuru x Minato. Either way I plan on writing a story eventually for the pairing I did not choose.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does. Any similarities to other works are coincidental or accidental. I apologize in advance.

--

_The Tournament_

The cobalt hair man made his way out of the door with grace and speed. As soon as he cleared the threshold, he took quick strides to the side of the small wooden house. There he kneeled down on one leg placing the palm of his right hand down on the ground. Minato began chanting...

"_Break the bonds between reality and mind."_

His arm began to glow with white runes winding up around the entire length of his arm. He now called out:

"_Master of the blades, oh mighty warrior, stalwart Siegfried, rise from thy slumber and heed my call. Allow thy loyal servant to become one and augment my abilities as thine own."_

Azure runic seals flared out from his hand. At first it was a small circle on the ground beneath his hand. It then grew out from that point and surrounded the man in a large circle with runes decorating the border. He now stood up as a blue light flared up from the edge of the circle, illuminating him with a tinge of cerulean. The light soon dissipated as the runic circle disappeared living a faint glow on the arm of Minato. The runes on his arm were still there but were faintly visible, though it still signified that he had bonded with his persona.

_Good. Now I can easily make the trip without stops. From what Ken said, registration for the tournament is ending around noon tomorrow. Sigh so much ground to cover, but I must win that money!_

Minato soon took off in a sprint with a single hand in the package from his new friends. Groping around, he soon found a suitable piece of soft bread and quickly shoved it in his mouth. Savoring the softness of the loaf he readjusted the cloth bag to hang from the hilt of the sword that was now strapped across his back. It was angled towards his right shoulder for easy access.

_That boy and his dog... I have a feeling we will meet again soon. _

_Trip! Skid! Bam! Conk!_ The cobalt haired man was shaken out of the reverie he had slipped into. He immediately raised his hand to rub the bump on his head gently.

_Ow, ow, ow! That's what I get for not paying attention. _

While deep in thought he had tripped over a rock which sent him into an amusing chain of events. After tripping he had regained his balance only to have stepped into a slippery patch of ground. This catapulted him headfirst into the trunk of a nearby tree. The gods up above had decided to tease him some more by having a few cones from the tree fall atop the poor man's head.

The incident had made Minato decide to pay attention as he stood up to renew his sprint. In his head he reiterated instructions on how to avoid the thickets of trees.

_Tree! Dodge left. Bush! Jump over. Tree! Dodge right. Dammit! Another tree!_

He swerved quickly and grabbed a low hanging branch flipping onto the top of it to avoid another disastrous crash. Smiling to himself for his quick reaction he childishly stuck out a tongue at the tree as if taunting it for being a poor obstacle. However as he was busy mocking the innocent tree, he failed to notice the noises being emitted.

_Crack!_

Minato's weight had been too much for the feeble branch and it gave away in a few seconds. Fortunately he had landed on a soft bush below. Unfortunately he had disturbed a family of black and white animals that were passing by at the moment. Even worse, these animals turned out to be skunks. With their fur on end, Minato immediately paled. Angered and irritated they sprayed him with the deadly scent leaving him nearly gasping for air. The nearby flora seemed to be dying as well from the combined odor of five skunks. Beautiful green leaves soon withered to a sickly pale green.

_Ugg! I think I'll suffocate before I can make it to the city..._

The cobalt hair man wrinkled his nose in disgust at his own smell. Sighing deeply he decided that all he could do now was continue towards the capital.

He was never disturbed again by another animal during the entire trip. Their keen senses had told them to shy away before dying from the odor that covered the man.

--

The glare of the brilliant sun pounded down on the capital of Iwatodai. People bustled to and fro as they hurried along to their respective places. Merchants called out to passersby to stop and view various trinkets. In the harbor, captains barked out orders to sailors and fishermen lazily rowed their boats to find schools of fish. Carts rattled by as their owners rang bells to advertise wares. Children ran around a beautiful fountain chasing one another in a game. On benches by the fountain a pair of lovers cradled one another gently. Others sat to feed flocks of birds while some simply sat for a brief reprieve.

Through the streets, one could see students running to the renowned Gekkoukan Academy that lay in the center of the capital. It was easy to identify them. Males wore a uniform that consisted of a black coat with buttons at the side and their legs were covered with matching trousers. A white dress shirt lay underneath the coat with a navy ribbon adorning the collar. Females wore similar raiment for the top half, but they had a black pleated skirt that stretched down to slightly above their knees instead of trousers. The legs of the girls were covered with knee high socks. Both genders wore formal dress shoes.

Gekkoukan was a prestigious school that harbored some of the greatest intellectuals as the teachers. There was even a special program that taught students to control their Persona, it was the only place in the entire country that had these special lessons. Even the famed general of the royal army would come time to time for demonstrations. It was a famed academy that was open to all and sponsored by the royal Kirijo family. The institution was completely free and boasted a multitude of dorms for students to stay in. Takeharu Kirijo believed that all should have the chance to learn and expand their horizons. Thus he opened a school where even the poorest children could come and rise from their position in life. The uniforms were meant to break the barriers that divided the rich and the poor. The capital did have private academies meant only for the rich, but they all paled in comparison to Gekkoukan. Even Mitsuru-hime had graduated from this very school, and she had condoned to all aspects of the rules exemplifying even further that the royals backed it completely.

Certainly the people lived in a peaceful and prosperous city. People bustled along, paying little attention to others walking along the streets. However near the gates to the town a single person attracted the attention of many. Odd glances were thrown at a cobalt haired man and mutterings could be heard about him. He was a curious sight indeed in the city.

From head to toe the strange man was covered in leaves and mud. Small twigs stuck to his hair and a suffocating odor trailed the man. Most people decided to stay as far as possible from the man. Though he looked a little lost in his new surroundings, the townspeople wanted nothing to do with someone who stood out so much. Everyone thought this way except for a single tall dark haired man. Who was the dumber half of the Comedic Idiots.

"Yo!" The dark haired man called out to the wandering stranger. Swiveling his head, the stranger turned around to meet the voice.

"Damn dude! You reek!" the Comedic Idiot called out.

"Ah. Yeah, I ran into some skunks earlier..." the stranger trailed off as he remembered the painful memory.

The dark haired man burst out laughing at the facial expression the stranger was making.

"Haha, hah, hah, ah that was pretty rude of me. I'm Iori Junpei by the way. Just call me Junpei." He stuck a hand out at the cobalt haired man.

"No worries, I would have done the same in your place." _Actually no I wouldn't have. _The stranger took the hand and gave it a firm shake as he said, "Nice to meet you Junpei-san, I'm known as Minato."

"No need for san, too stiff. Hey, you're new around here right? What brings you to the capital?"

_So curious.__..he seems...slightly annoying, but I could use his help. Odd that he would offer it though when no one else did._

"Actually yes, could you point me in the direction of the Crimson Flame guild? I have business to do there."

"I'll do one better and take you there, I'm actually a member myself."

_Great__, I'll probably have to deal with this guy even more now..._

Minato feigned a smile, "Thanks Junpei, I really appreciate it!"

--

"Fuuka! Where are you?" Called out the scarlet haired princess.

For the past few weeks Mitsuru had been cooped up in her room sorting out massive amounts of paper. She needed a break, and she knew her trusty advisor was bound to come up with something.

"Right here Mitsuru." The green haired woman smiled kindly. She knew what the princess wanted and had already prepared in advance.

Whisking out a pair of glasses from nowhere, she settled the spectacles on her face and adopted a mock serious expression.

"Today's work is a survey mission. It requires you to be disguised, and to watch the tournament that is being hosted later this afternoon by the Crimson Flame." Fuuka giggled lightly at the demeanor she had taken on.

Mitsuru did as well and decided to follow suit, "I take this mission in secrecy Advisor Fuuka!" She saluted which tore a fit of laughter from Fuuka. "In a few minutes I will be ready to depart, is there need of backup?"

Her 'backup' was the usual knights from the Royal Guard.

"No need, if you brought any knight Akihiko would want to go as well and join in on the tournament. And as you know the rules explicitly state that no commanding officers of the army would be allowed to enter, much less the general himself."

"Ah I suppose that is true. Akihiko would win the prize money far too easily. It's a shame; he would have enjoyed it. Well a day wandering the city by myself seems rather interesting."

"Indeed, I wish I could go with you. Unfortunately this poor advisor has to stay in this gigantic palace all by her lonesome self to cover for a certain somebody."

Mitsuru smirked, "By yourself? I thought you would be rather happy to see me go so you could enjoy some time alone with Ryoji. Whatever you do, stay away from my bath!"

Fuuka's face was dyed crimson as her lady said this. She could only stutter out, "Mi-Mi-Mitsuru what are you saying?!"

The princess chuckled at the cuteness of her friend. She could her Fuuka mumbling things like _I wouldn't do anything like that in your bath..._

Mitsuru patted the advisor's head as she began the preparations for her departure.

--

"Here we are!" Cried out an excited Junpei. "Better hurry and sign up before its too late."

Minato nodded in reply. After some time spent walking, the pair had arrived at the front of the building that hosted the office and dorms of the Crimson Flame. Minato had told Junpei of his plans to join the tournament and along the way Junpei pointed out the scenes of the capital. What captured his eye the most was the Gekkoukan Academy. He had always enjoyed academic pursuit prior to his wandering, and the academy had brought back old memories.

_A lone boy sat in what appeared to be a library. He was around the age of seven and had striking cobalt hair. On all sides he was surrounded by books. At the momen__t he was immersed in a novel of a wandering scholar/ warrior who told fanatical tales of his past deeds to nobles and commoners alike for the chance to peruse interesting books that they had. The boy smiled, it sounded like a fine adventure in search of more knowledge. He also enjoyed the skirmishes the scholar got into, and instead of fighting like the scholar/ warrior could of; the man calmed his foes with tales that had them bursting in laughter and their anger would be gone. Often times the old foes would offer the man free lodging and food for making them laugh. After all, a wandering man never has too much money on hand. To absorbed in his book the boy failed to notice the book stacks were dangerously close to falling. Not a moment later a small tremor from the boy caused the books to fall on top of him, eliciting a yelp from the boy. It took an entire day for his parents to discover his location and by then he had passed out from the burden on his body. The boy spent the rest of the week cowering away from any form of books and snuggled into the comfort of his kaa-sama every night while he was fed delicious dark chocolate cookies. His tou-sama was left envious as his own son kept the attention of his wife from him for an entire week. Thus the boy was rewarded playful scuffle everynight due to his tou-sama's jealously._

Minato chuckled at this thought. Well he had to admit, Junpei did provide at least one use to him.

The two had now entered the building and was greeted by a woman dressed in all white with red hair standing behind a counter.

"Junpei-san, welcome back!" called out the woman.

"Yo, Chidori! I have someone who wants to join the tournament!"

"Hello," Chidori bowed. "Please sign up on this list here." She beckoned towards a sheet of paper to the left of the counter.

Minato strolled up to the paper and signed his name neatly on the sheet below.

"The rules will be announced during the tournament and as you may know the prize is a hundred thousand gold pieces. We will begin later this afternoon and all entrants are to head to the plaza at two for the announcement of your opponents for round one. The battles will begin an hour later." After she finished relaying the information she smiled and continued, "It is good that you came not a moment later, registration was closing soon. Good luck to you, and good day."

"Well now that that's done with, you need to take a bath dude." Junpei shoved him playfully forward. "This place has an open bath for the members who stay here. Take one and freshen up for the battles. Can't have you embarrassing me cause you look so shabby. After all I took you all the way here. Put your clothes in a basket and I'll get them clean."

"Wow, thanks Junpei." Minato was definitely surprised by his sudden kindness. His outlook on the man changed a bit.

"Hah! No problem, just treat me to a nice meal when you win!"

"Why don't you join yourself Junpei?"

"Ah well, some of the guild members are banned from entering cause the boss know we would wipe the floor with some of the people joining. Not just us though, bunch of the military guys have to stay out of this too."

"I see, well how do you know I'll win?"

"Just a feeling. Now get going I've endured your odor for this long!" Junpei grinned as he pushed the man towards the door to the bath.

"Thanks." This time Minato meant it. Junpei wasn't so bad after all.

"No problem man, just make sure you go to the right side of the baths. Sheesh last time I _accidentally_ went to the women's side and boy was I sure in for a beating."

Minato sighed. _He's just a pervert in the end. _

_--_

_Man this feels good. _

It had been some time since Minato entered the bath. The skunk odor was long gone now and he was just relaxing now.

Rubbing his eyes to keep from drifting off to sleep, Minato decided that it was best to leave before he stayed in the bath to long and collapsed from the heat. Rising from the waters he headed towards the door.

Before he could even open it, the door was yanked open and he was face to face with a towel clad brunette.

They stared for a few seconds before the woman glanced down towards his lower half...

"PERVERT!!" She screamed as she gave him a hard slap across the face and immediately slammed the door back shut.

Minato only stared in shock as he rubbed the hand shaped imprint that was now on his face. It stung, badly.

He was sure he had gone into the right bath; there was no mistake about it. Risking another confrontation with the woman, he slowly grasped the handle of the door as he began to pull it open.

--

Well that was my longest chapter so far. And yes I know I lied a bit about the action part. Honestly I was planning on writing to the end of the tournament but I'm tired and I really do not feel like writing anymore.

Hopefully my recent updates will keep you satisfied for now.

Don't forget to check out my new story _Myths_.

It deals with the myths talked about in the character profiles chapters.

Now review!! I know you people are reading this story and I want to see more reviews or I refuse to write more!

Please, please, please review with a cherry on top!


	8. Battles Begin

A/N: I've been away for an extremely long time. For around two months and I apologize. I would blame it on being busy but I've just been lazy -.-

Now I hope that any readers that really enjoy this story will forgive me but at least this release will be followed by a second one soon which is a true action packed one ^^

Thank you to everyone who's left me reviews. They were a constant reminder that there are actually people who enjoy this story. Hopefully even with my long break I will still have my old readers and maybe some new ones too.

_Star Guy: Haha thanks for the comment about Minato. But is Fuuka and Ryoji together really that weird? I thought the pairing was cute in the fanfiction Fate Rewritten. However it doesn't really fit with my story so I might make them have a sibling like relationship. _

_Shazura: Fear not! I have officially decided to make this a Mitsuru x Minato fic. I apologize to everyone else who hoped for a different pair but I hope that you all will continue reading this story. But your suggestion is good so I may decide to implement it for the other possible pairings to ease any reader's pain :)_

_And to everyone else thank you for your reviews, though it may not seem like it due to the lack of an update I really do appreciate your comments. _

On one last note, I've decided to change the use of honorifics. Using san or hime or anything repeatedly can become pretty annoying when the main language is English. So I will only use it for a certain effect or character or if I just randomly feel like it ;).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does. Any similarities to other works are coincidental. I do however own this fanfiction and all original characters and ideas like the battle style.

Enjoy reading!

--

_Battles Begin_

As he grasped the handle, a thought came to mind. _Perhaps it would be wiser to enter with a towel around…there…_

After wrapping the towel around his waist, Minato once again reached for the wooden sliding door. He opened it to a crack when an arrow whistled through the air.

"Whoa!" Minato had narrowly dodged it by a mere millimeter.

_Should I even go in now? It seems rather dangerous…_

Sneaking a quick glance he peeked through the crack while opening the door a bit wider.

"Stop right there pervert! Make one more move and I swear I won't miss this time!" Yukari was blushing madly as her voice betrayed her threat.

As she raised her arms to pull back the arrow, the towel wrapped around her body began to slip with the lack of support. As she adjusted the bow into position, it dropped to the base of her legs. The two watched in horror as the towel dropped slowly to the ground and before Yukari could even scream again, the door that led out of the changing room and to the hall burst open.

"Oy! Minato, got your clothes nice and flowery dude!" Junpei clamored as he strolled in nonchalantly.

"Yukari, what the –"

"AIEEE!!!"

--

Two men were sitting side by side in a Japanese styled room. They were comfortably seated on cushions beneath a kotatsu. The ground was covered with tatami mats and the room had a very classic appeal to it.

Each man had a distinctive look to him. From head to toe they were covered in an assortment of injuries. The first was the cobalt hair man, Minato. His one visible eye was colored with a shade of blue, purple, and black. His arms were covered in eclectic shades. And if you were to lift up his shirt, there would be noticeable nail marks all around his abs.

Minato was already beaten to a pulp, but Junpei… There are not enough words to even begin to describe the assortment of injuries all over him. All over were bruises, scratches, nail indentations, and a few teeth marks. His faced achieved the look of being covered in bee stings simply with Yukari's hand. On top of his head was a large bump that could tip him over if he wasn't careful.

Yukari's subconscious is most definitely biased.

After a few minutes the brunette strolled in with a tea set in hand. Her face was still flushed red from the embarrassment of the whole incident.

"Umm…" Minato and Yukari started simultaneously.

"Oh! Uh y-you go first" stuttered Yukari.

"No, no, please you go first." Minato replied nervously.

"Well…" They both started and stopped again at the same time, laughing uncomfortably.

"Oh my god! Do I not exist! And stop mumbling!" Called out the irritated Junpei.

"Sorry" the two mumbled yet again.

"Okay first off Yukari, why the hell did I get all of these!" Junpei gestured at his bumps and bruises.

"I'm, I'm sorr –"

"Seriously, I only saw your back unlike Minato over there! Besides it's not like there was _anything_ to freak out about!" Junpei really never knows how to keep his mouth shut.

Smack! Bam! Smack! Two slaps and a punch should keep Junpei silent for the moment.

He was twitching after all.

"Ha, ha, I'm sorry you had to see that but he really needed that." Yukari was now seated and she was twisting a hand towel in her lap from her nervousness. "Oh let me get you some tea!" She gently grasped the tea pot and poured out the tea in a graceful manner.

_She isn't too bad when she's quiet like this._

Minato placed his chin on his hands that were propped up by his elbows. He cocked his head to one side as he continued staring at her.

When Yukari looked up and noticed Minato, she immediately found the top of the kotatsu to be extremely interesting as a blush developed on her face.

"Umm well I just wanted to apologize for everything. It was my own fault for walking into the wrong changing room." She bowed and said another apology.

"No it's okay. No worries I'm really fine. These bruises are nothing." He chuckled softly.

_Oh, his laugh is so cute!_

"But aren't you entered into the tournament? The least I could do is heal your injuries and bring you to the plaza."

"No, I assure you I'll be perfectly fine and besides Junpei is bringing me."

_Though I wouldn't mind being escorted by this girl rather than the pervert over there._

"Haha don't rely on that idiot. We'll both take you, when he wakes up of course. By the way, we haven't formally introduced ourselves right? I'm Takeba Yukari, just Yukari is fine."

"That sounds like a good plan. You can call me Minato." He smiled charmingly.

_God! His smile is so stunning!_

Yukari was practically drooling but she composed herself in time. Though she was skilled at hiding her previous countenance, nothing slipped by Minato's keen eye.

"Well shall we be going Minato?"

"Let's."

Meanwhile Junpei still laid there in all of his bruise glory. He was drooling from the corner of his lips and he mumbled a few words in his Yukari induced sleep.

"Chidori! You're so naughty today…"

--

The entire city had turned out for the opening of the Persona Tournament. The preliminary battles were beginning that afternoon. Central Plaza had been entirely redesigned to accommodate the festival like feel of the tournament. Located in the middle of the town, it was the constant intersection for all of the traffic. However it had been closed for three days already for the renovations needed to contain the tournament. Though there were a few grumblers about the situation however the excitement was overwhelming. It was like the city had been hushed up for the last few days in anticipation of the tournament.

It was like the calm before the storm, an electrifying storm that would be the talk of the town for the rest of the year.

Remodeling was sponsored by the Royal Family and it was in short amazing. Imagine a simple house cat perhaps a tabby being turned into a Siberian tiger. The simple cobblestoned area with stone benches and a moderate scenic landscape was now a booming stadium. Additions included rows and rows of seats in a coliseum-esque style. The seats only covered three sides of the plaza for in the last area was a large balcony reserved for the announcer and host of the entire event. It was split into two sections with the top being for the host and other possible VIPs'. The bottom had special equipment that allowed the announcer's voice to be amplified.

Finally in the center lay the single stage with a containment field to protect the audience. All around were vendors attempting to prey on the citizens who just received their paychecks that day. At the moment people were piling into the plaza hoping to get the best seats in the house. The entire event was free and the Royal Family encouraged attendance as a break from the usual drudgery of life.

As the audience began settling in their seats for the next few hours a young brunette man came to the front of the balcony.

"Beautiful ladies, welcome! Oh and gents as well" cried out the man, it seemed that he was the announcer. The men in the crowd booed at his words.

"Fine, fine. Ladies and gentlemen! We are gathered here today to wit– "

"We're not at a wedding!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Sheesh what a picky crowd…Shall we spice things up?" the crowd roared in response.

"Today is the long awaited day!!! Persona users have gathered all over the country to demonstrate their superb skills in battle; though the Royal Army and some of the Crimson Flames have been banned from participating. But who would want the Demon General to annihilate the competition in a few seconds right?" everyone laughed at this comment.

"But even without these fighters, there are many more powerful participants who've entered today! Hailing from the remotest regions of the country, the smallest villages, or even the richest families in the nation, this combination is bound to create an unforgettable battle!"

"Now let me introduce you to Lady Kiriko. As head of the Crimson Flames, she has presented us with a great entertainment for today! The Persona Battle Tournaments!!! And guess what? This lovely lady will be sitting right next to me!" the man adopted a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Hey! Not fair Kenji!" called out a young boy.

"Who made you the announcer?!" yelled out a man in his thirties.

"NOO!!! Lady Kiriko!" wailed out a group of young women.

"Haha yes! Be jealous! Now may I present to you the alluring mistress of the black rose, Lady Kiriko!!!" Kenji exclaimed as he pointed towards the curtained balcony.

The velvety curtains were pushed aside by two women dressed in frilly lace maid uniforms. It was the standard outfit of a black dress and white apron. But the pair also had cat ears and tails. (Neko =^o^= …sort of) Their faces were exceptionally beautiful which incited some cat calls (no pun intended) and whistles from the crowd. One had short blond layered hair while the other had long straight ebony hair. The two stood side-by-side as both took a hold of one set of the curtains. As the curtains were pulled open, a slight tap on the hard balcony could be heard. As if they were in awe of a greater presence the crowd immediately silenced.

A shape soon appeared by the shadows of the curtain and when the figure stepped out into the light a gasp ran through the crowd.

The woman who came out before all of the assembled people was breathtakingly beautiful. Platinum colored hair trickled down her back in majestic waves. Each strand glimmered in the afternoon sun shimmering with each of her movements. Her face was like a goddess's. A high eyebrow, arched nose, rosy pink lips, and features that only an artist could have imagined. And those eyes! Wise yet seductive, you could drown in the vastness of them. Those soft amethyst eyes enraptured anyone who dared to stare at it for too long.

This mysterious woman was the epitome of beauty. Her body was well endowed and her figure would attract attention from both sexes. She was slightly taller than the average and she was lithe and thin. Muscles were barely noticeable but they were there.

She was finely adorned with raiment of silk and some other materials. On her shoulders was a thin ebony silk coat that ran down to just above her knees. It was collared and had silver stitching. There was a silky strap and metallic buttons to close the coat but it was left open. Her chest was guarded with a simple white crop top made of a material similar to leather but finer and softer. It left little to the imagination as it seemed just a bit too tight for her chest. Black shorts adorned her lower body with two white belts slanting across them so that it formed an X look. The belts each held a row of sheaths for small throwing daggers with pommels that glittered in the sun. And at her side was an elegantly designed rapier made of silver with a diamond pommel. Lastly she wore a pair of black leather knee-high boots that showed some of her skin which was a soft creamy white that had the feel of velvet.

Her exotic and wild look was bound to drive anyone mad with desire.

The short haired maid gestured for her to sit down on the ornate and throne like chair in the middle of the balcony.

"Kiriko-sama, please sit here." The woman known as Kiriko sat down gracefully as she crossed one of her legs over the other.

"Thank you my cute little maid" said Kiriko as her fingers caressed the cheek of her servant. This ignited a deep blush that spread quickly across the poor girl's face. All in the crowd continued to stare in awe as they wished that they could be in that girl's position.

"I-i-i-it was no problem Kiriko-sama" stuttered the dazed maid as she moved to her position slightly behind and to the left of the throne chair as her companion had done to the right. Although when she looked over to her fellow maid the woman shot her a look of jealously as if saying how dare you get special treatment and not me. The short hair servant gulped in response as Kiriko chuckled. Her laughter was so melodious as if they were the sounds from the strings on a harp.

During this entire exchange the crowd had remained silent but they now cheered for their idol was before them. Kenji only looked back from his position in a daze with much saliva dripping down from a side of his mouth. Kiriko smiled at his look which caused the poor boy to spurt much blood from his noise and collapse to the ground for the time being.

"Oh dear…" was the only thing Kiriko could say.

"Well for the time being as Kenji is out of action, I will be hosting the tournament! Is that alright with everyone?!"

The crowd roared with approval.

"We love you Kiriko-sama!!!" screamed the group of women from earlier.

"You're so pretty!" yelled out a little five year old boy.

"Marry me!" called out the same man in his thirties from earlier.

"Ah ow! Not the ear!"

"Who's marrying who now" said the woman who appeared to be his wife.

Everyone around the couple giggled at their antics.

--

"Hehe how exciting! It's been awhile since I've been free from the palace without an entourage."

Mitsuru had implemented her plan and successfully escaped the castle without notice. It was essential that no one realized she had gone lest Akihiko should find out and go chasing after her. She often ventured out into the city to check the conditions of the citizens. She would hold an open audience for anyone to come twice a month. Her people would always be able to recognize her wherever she went. So at the moment Mitsuru was disguised as a Gekkoukan student, well, a male Gekkoukan student. The luscious color of her hair attracted far too much attention and the people of the city would surely recognize it. To hide it she wore a wig of a dark chocolate color. It was medium length with the back fringing slightly. While the bangs were long and messy covering her sepia brown eyes along with the stylish spectacles she had on.

The uniform of Gekkoukan fit Mitsuru perfectly even though it was the male one. It was very effective in hiding her chest and with the wig; Mitsuru had a very androgynous look. She could be easily mistaken for a very pretty boy and maybe even a boyish girl.

While walking through town to get to the plaza she often heard groups of giggling girls. They either smiled or pointed at her when they thought she wasn't looking. If Mitsuru concentrated harder she would have realized why so much attention was lavished on her.

"Oh my god who is that guy?!"

"He's so adorable! I could snuggle him to death!"

"That Gekkoukan uniform looks so hot on him!"

"Miki! He goes to Gekkoukan, do you know him?"

Mitsuru as a guy would be the ultimate lady killer. There were even a few who followed the disguised princess for a while before she managed to ditch them. Leaving them to wonder where she ran off too.

By the time she arrived at the plaza, the tournament seemed to be beginning.

"_Well for the time being as Kenji is out of action, I will be hosting the tournament! Is that alright with everyone?!"_

The plaza had been built slightly sloped down from the entire city so while all of the stages and seats were at the bottom, steel railings covered the area. But to keep the aesthetics high the railings were covered with strings of lights that made the area very bright and pretty during the night.

Right then as Mitsuru leaned against the railing she spied some people nearing her position.

_Oh dear… I hope those girls didn't catch up with me…_

--

"Ugg Stupei it's all your fault that we're running late!"

"What?! How is this my fault Yukani!"

"Don't call me that!" an irritated and grumpy Yukari smacked Junpei upside the head.

"OW! Quit smacking me. Besides what did I do?"

_-x-x-x-_

"_Junpei, Junpei wake up now!"_

"_Mmm Chidori let's rest a bit first…zzz…"_

"_Argh you idiot wake up now!!!"_

"_Hmm, I wonder if I'll be late…"_

"_I'm sorry Minato, maybe we should just leave this fool."_

"_I'm afraid that may be our only option at this point."_

_At that moment Junpei stretched out his hand and wrapped it around Yukari's leg._

"_Aiee! What do you think you're doing!"_

"_Mmm your skin is so smooth Chidori."_

_The two ended up dragging Junpei out of the meeting room and down the stairs. Junpei still managed to stay asleep before all of the stairs loosened his grip on Yukari's leg. At this moment he finally woke up which provoked the tired pair to shove him out the door and rush towards the plaza. _

_-x-x-x-_

"Well if you hadn't knocked me out in the first place, this never would have happened!"

"Who asked you to be an idiot?!"

"Ah, there's no reasoning with you!"

The trio had been running ever since they left the guild's quarters and the streets were fairly empty due to the tournament, allowing easy navigation. Minato kept quiet the entire time to avoid the hostility of the arguing pair.

"Watch out for that person up ahead" called out the ever attentive Minato.

"Pfft, I'm not blind Minato I can see that guy over there" Junpei called back to Minato scoffing at his words.

However at that moment he slipped and fell skidding to a halt on the rough pavement. Yukari followed quickly since her momentum carried her on even though she attempted to stop. A catastrophe followed this instant.

Being unable to stop Yukari tripped over the sprawled out body of Junpei slamming into the man that Minato had saw earlier. The man attempted to catch Yukari but she was going to fast and ended up taking the poor guy down as well. Minato avoided the entire mess since he kept behind the others.

Skipping past his two passed out acquaintances he went over to aid the still conscious man. Or at least that was what he thought before he came closer.

--

Mitsuru watched as the people came closer to her and as one fell to the ground she moved to help them. But soon the girl who had been tailing close behind the man who had fallen began tripping over her companion's body. She rushed to keep the girl from a tragic fall. Mitsuru had underestimated the force that the girl was moving at and she herself was knocked down.

It sent her wig and glasses flying into the air. They were swiftly caught by the second man in the group.

"Are you all right?" The man asked as he kneeled down to help her up.

"U-u-uh yes, maybe?"

"I believe these are yours" he handed the items to the dazed princess. He held out his hand to her while smiling brightly.

"Oh, thank you very much…" she was still stunned by everything and the man before her was very charming. Even so she took his outstretched hand.

"It is no problem at all. I sincerely apologize for my companions' behaviors but we were in a rush. Although it is no excuse for bumping into you" he bowed deeply in apology.

"We must be going now. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience."

"C'mon guys, we'll be going now before I'm late to the tournament anymore."

He grabbed the two fallen people and lifted them to their feet. He supported the both of them until they managed to regain their balance. The trio then rushed off again towards the stairs that lead down to the plaza.

Mitsuru readjusted her wig and replaced the spectacles upon her face.

_What was that all about? No matter though, that man did not recognize me, thank god! He seems to be in the tournament…hmm…_

She blushed as she thought of the man's smile at her before she heard the host's voice once more.

"Let the battles begin!"

--

How did you like this chapter? It's not the action part yet but move onto the next chapter and I assure you that you will not be disappointed. At least I hope it won't. It will definitely be released later tonight or tomorrow night. Although I have two papers to right, which I should be doing now and tomorrow, so I apologize if it is released later. Though I assure you that the next release will be coming before the end of this week!

Sorry for continuing to promise an action packed chapter but I keep on coming up with new ideas. So please bare with me for the time being and no worries the next chapter is surely going to be action filled!

Don't forget to review please ^^


	9. Raging Wolf

A/N: Okay once again I lied about the update. Sorry don't hit me :(

However I do have a decent excuse. After the last chapter I went brain dead, then finals were coming up so I had to study, and finally **Persona 4** came out! Major distraction, and my favorite pairing is the main and Rise! They're just so cute together, Yukiko too.

Most of the names are just random Japanese voice actors. I don't want to come up with my own names and have the meaning be something really weird. Also, I realize that in Japan, people are supposed to use someone's surname until given permission to use the given name. But for my own convenience and maybe yours I will skip the whole permission part. It might be only for this part of the story though, due to the many characters in this section.

And this is an action chapter. Sorry if the fighting sequences seem weird or awkward, I'm entirely new to this sort of thing. And I apologize for not being able to write/release this earlier.

_Random: Don't worry with the release of this chapter and the next; I'll start moving everything towards the main plot. These past chapters have been more of an introduction to everything sort of thing. Hopefully everyone will stick with me even with the slow start. _

_Thanks to Marada, Whole Yet Hollow, Hydrangea, Random, and Shazura for reviewing. Hehe I don't get too many reviews so I can mention everyone _^^_ although I shouldn't be too happy about the lack of reviews ._

_I get motivation from reviews so remember to just drop a comment or two for faster releases. It may not seem like it from the long time between updates but it does help._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does. Any similarities to other works are coincidental. I do however own this fanfiction and all original characters and ideas like the battle style with the different summoning levels.

Enjoy reading!

--

_Raging Wolf_

"_Let the battles begin!"_

It was a very feminine voice that announced the start of the tournament. Junpei and Yukari both commented on this fact since it seemed that a certain Kenji was supposed to host the entire thing.

Minato of course simply let their words flow through his ears as he recalled the earlier incident.

_Why was she dressed like a man?_

_She was like the sun with that shower of scarlet hair. And those eyes I could have lost myself in them…_

_Plus she seemed really elegant even though she had fallen; there was a…air around her._

_Tch! What the hell am I thinking right now? This isn't the time to have such idiotic feelings._

"Yo! Minato, earth to Minato!"

"Jeez you were spacing out even right now!"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Well at least we're not lat–"

The same voice came booming across the stadium as the trio continued sprinting around vendors and citizens to the contestant break room located at the back of the stands.

"It appears that Kenji will be out for a while longer so I'll just take care of his job for now!" She giggled lightly. The amount of attention she garnered was on par with that of an idol.

"At the moment all of the contestants are preparing so let me explain the rules to you all! There are over a hundred participants in this tournament hoping to win fame and glory. But there are just way too many to have a pairing for each and go from there. So…contestants will be randomly placed in groups of around ten for a free for all. This will count as the first round of eliminations and only one person per group can win. After that there should be only sixteen competitors left, from there it will be pairs.

Please remember that this is simply a measure of strengths so don't try to kill anyone, it'll only result in an immediate elimination. Other than that anything goes, but please don't worry we have medics at the ready.

Now let's introduce the first group! A round of applause for these brave warriors please!"

--

"Amazing! Look at Hotaru-chan go! Ooh! Nasty blow to the head for Souma-kun! Will he recover in time before another decisive hit?!"

*pant*pant* "Damn! Barely made it."

"Yeah…we're lucky Minato wasn't in the first group."

"I don't think he'd been happy if we came any later."

"Junpei, you really are a Stupei aren't you. Obviously he would not have been happy! It's an automatic disqualification if you're five minutes late after the first call."

"Sniff, do you have to be so mean about it. You hurt my fragile feelings."

"Oh put a sock in it!"

"But…**Damn** **dude!** You're not tired at all from that marathon huh?"

"Heh if I was how do you think I would manage the battles to come?"

"Very true I suppose. Sigh if only you had half the stamina he had Junpei I wouldn't have to worry about you falling asleep during missions."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Anyways, just talk to the attendant over there Minato and they'll explain everything. We're heading to the stands now. But don't worry we'll be cheering you on." Yukari winked as she passed him.

The pair soon left, leaving Minato to gaze around at his new surroundings. The entire room was fairly large with cushioned seats against three walls. The last side of the wall had the attendant's counter in the middle while two archways lay on the sides. One led to a café while the other led to break rooms though they were more along the lines of a locker room.

_Guess I should talk to the attendant as soon as possible to complete my registration…_

_Hmm wonder what kind of persona is that?_

He had missed it on his first glance, but by the side of the walls were a woman and her persona being surrounded by a crowd. The woman was garbed in military like clothing and her persona projected an image of the current battle. It was similar to a hologram.

"Heh, from the look of your face I guess you've never seen that kind of persona before right?" A tall man with light black hair had approached him as he was glancing over at the screen. The man had similar clothing to the woman.

"Uh, yeah I don't think I've seen it before."

"Well I would've been surprised if you did. Only a few of our military members can train their personas to function that way. Over there is Yuko Nishiwaki. Her persona is a support type that can display images of nearby places if she concentrates hard enough. A few of us were assigned to do things like this so the tournament can be experienced to the fullest. We have another man stationed outside doing the same. Oh heh, sorry I've been rude. My name is Kazushi Miyamoto, and yours is?"

"I'm Minato. Thank you for the information but I have to go register. Excuse me."

"Hmm not a talker I guess. Oh well, I had to go check up on Mamoru anyways."

As the other man walked away, the cobalt hair man walked towards the counter.

_I wonder if I concentrated hard enough, could I get one of mine to do the same?_

--

"There you are! I was wondering when you would arrive. Oh! Jeez you look so adorable I could snuggle you to death."

"Well I had a slight detour so…"

"Oh dear, I bet your radiance did not even diminish even though you're dressed like a man."

"Well neither has yours, right Kiriko?"

"Oh pfft. You praise me too much…hime."

"Well now let me get back to my new job since that dead beat over there collapsed"

The silver haired woman stopped her hushed conversation with the scarlet princess and directed her attention once more to the audience.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is now the time for our last group to enter the sta–"

"Kenji you're up again! Here I'll let you handle things from here on." Kiriko smiled at the man who had finally regained consciousness. Unfortunately her smile was too dazzling leaving him to collapse in a pile of his own blood, _again._

"Oh…just kidding…Well let's hear it for our latest contestants!"

--

"Will the following people please head towards the guide at the eastern door."

After a few names were called…

"And finally Minato"

_Sigh, guess it's time._

_-Yes it is-_

_Heh decided to talk now. Anyways are you ready?_

_-Do you even need to ask?-_

--

The moment the entrants entered the stage cheers and calls were made. With the booming voices and blinding lights it was like a concert being staged.

The platform for the battle looked surprisingly new for all of the fights that had been taking place on it.

_I suppose they laid a barrier on the ground too so they would not have to replace the stage constantly._

Once everyone had made their way onto the stage the barrier was put up once more by persona users scattered around the area.

"Okay! I want an amazing end to the first round everyone!"

--

_Four people are already down…_

_The rest will probably attempt to split into pairs and battle it out… But that's the fool's way. Everyone left has used their personas at least once. They'll be wary of me since I've yet to reveal anything so they may attempt to team up against the biggert threat. I could probably take them all out using a Vorpal Blade by Siegfried but…_

"Urgh!"

Another competitor had taken advantage of the lull in battle and slammed his hammer towards Minato's leg attempting to slow down his movement. It had already been clear to the others that the cobalt haired man was quick on his feet and this would have reduced his capabilities.

As the hammer swung down, just at the moment of contact Minato leaped up and came down with all of the force he could summon bringing it all down on the large weapon. The man dropped the weapon from the shock but the recoil also left Minato a bit shaken.

Recovering quickly he jammed the pommel of his sword into the man's throat knocking the wind out of him. A woman had thought the blue haired man to be too busy to notice her so she started to evoke her persona and just as she was about to speak Agilao, the fallen hammer came sliding across the ground towards her.

Smacking directly into her legs she lost her balance and another competitor severed a muscle in her left arm. As she began passing out from the blood loss, the last thing she saw was a flicker of blue before her eyes finally closed.

_Two down, three to go. _

_Hmm if I just let the three of them go at it then that would make life so much easier._

"BUFULA!"

A short woman summoned her persona and impaled her opponent with a flurry of ice.

_Make that two left. That woman uses double swords, so she must be pretty fast especially when she slashed at that man and quickly finished him off with the spell._

_And that other man took out that woman's muscle earlier. He definitely knows what he's doing…_

_Ugg what a pain, why do these two have to be such a nuisance? Sigh… _

_I seriously just want to pull out the big guns and just finish them off now._

_-Please do not be stupid. It is far wiser to hold back so they do not realize our true power-_

_I know but…_

_-If you know then please do as I say-_

_-He's right you know-_

_-Yes. Please realize that. We can always add our power to yours if you would like-_

_-Aww, no fair. I wanted to have some fun with these weaklings. New toys :)-_

_Silence all of you! Sigh. It would be pathetic if I couldn't handle them without your help anyways._

Breaking off from his reverie, Minato focused once more on the two people before him. Deciding to intimidate his foes a bit he stared the pair down. All the while he drew on a bit of power from his persona to amplify the gaze.

Unfortunately for the other opponents, it was quite intimidating. The two seemed to be older than him and had believed that they had the upper hand in terms of experience. But now…

A dark menacing shadow loomed behind the blue haired man. It was contorted in a shape that resembled a wolf with fierce eyes and sharp fangs. Howling into the sky it began rising even higher and it seemed to be coming towards the pair. However it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived as if it had been a fleeting dream. Its appearance left the two visibly shaken. The woman shook slightly and dropped one of her swords while the man left his defensive position and held his sword at his side with a dazed look on his face.

Taking advantage of the momentary lapse in reaction, Minato leaped forward aiming for the woman. Quickly he lunged towards her attempting a thrust. She broke from her fear and grabbed her fallen sword barely blocking the fatal attack in time.

Growling in dissatisfaction, Minato began a barrage of slashes, strikes, and thrusts at the woman. She was clearly overwhelmed from the strength of the attacks. Strike after strike wore down the defensive position she had placed herself into.

Her hands felt numb as her reaction time became slower and slower. The small cuts all over her body proved that the relentless assault was working.

Just as the Minato was about to swing his sword down in an overhead blow to finish his opponent off, his other opponent had finally recovered from his daze.

The man believed with the two distracted with their own battle, he'd be able to finish the pair off. Standing still he began movements to evoke his persona for a devastating spell on the two.

Finally developing the proper concentration he chanted the final words.

"Maragion!"

"Ahh!!!" screamed out the woman. The noise was like the screech of nails on a chalkboard.

The woman immediately fell to the blow. It seemed to have completely crippled her.

_Heh her persona must be weak to fire attacks. But…dammit! Where the hell is that kid?!_

"You must be wondering where I went…But it's too late to think about it now!"

"What the–"

The man immediately sensed an attack coming from above him and narrowly raised his sword in time to counter the blow.

"Tch too slow" scoffed the young man as he flipped over after the failed strike.

_*pant*pant* Damn this kid is just too fast. Shit at this rate I really might lose…_

_Can't even call on my persona…I'll be mincemeat before I can even get a proper move in._

_But hell will have to freeze over before I lose to some punk who was in diapers when I was fighting for a living._

"Rawr!" Feeling a burst of energy the man charged at the cerulean haired man.

"Heh stupid" the younger of the two muttered as he held his position and raised his sword to a defensive position.

As the older man came nearer he made a feint towards the other in an attempt to lure him into attacking.

However Minato would not be fooled, he ran to the man as if falling for the trick and at the last moment pulled a feint as well.

Believing himself to be successful, the man pulled his sword back to thrust at Minato but was surprised to have instead stumbled forward when Minato sidestepped his blow when the younger man had not followed through on his attack.

_Sigh, outsmarted by a kid. How pathetic._

With the stumble the man had been left wide open. He shivered slightly as the cold steel of the sword touched the nape of his neck. Sighing he dropped his sword and as it clattered noisily on the stone ground he raised his hands up in defeat.

"Oh! What an intense battle and I do believe we have a winner here, Minato-kun!"

Kiriko's voice burst out suddenly surprising everyone with the sheer volume of it.

"Oops! Hehe I was a bit excited, please forgive me." She raised a few fingers to her lips and pretended to look innocent.

The crowd had been silent from the intense match but now there were cheers and calls everywhere. They ranged from praises to the winner and awe of the host.

"Amazing! That young whippersnapper sure dished out a beating" called out an elderly man as he stood up to cheer. In the process he smacked a few with his cane while his daughter attempted to sit him down.

"Pfft he's not _that_ great" complained a fan of the last opponent of the winner.

"Ooh! Look how cute Kiriko-chan is!" said a rather large man in glasses as he gawked at the lady. All the while receiving glares at nearby fan girls.

Minato retracted his sword and sheathed the deadly blade.

"Tch, hate to say this but good match" said the man albeit a bit grudgingly.

"You did better than I expected" Minato smirked at the man as he left the stage to head back to the break room.

"Smug little punk!" Muttered the man as he collected his sword and headed towards the same direction.

"Well that was certainly a finish for the final match of the first round! And I'm sure that all of our competitors are exhausted from these past battles so there will be an hour break. Hopefully it'll be enough time to recharge and prepare for the next round. Now everyone please take this reprieve to relax too. I'm sure that these matches have taken a lot from you all too. We'll meet again in an hour. Ciao!"

--

How was that for the first round of the battles? I'd like your opinion on the way I worded the battle scene before I write more. And although I'm sure that you all are disappointed from the fact that it wasn't that much of a battle, the next chapter or chapters will be featuring the main fights.

Although I already have a plan and I'm going to begin writing the next chapter immediately this time. I kind of would like some feedback on the battle so I can improve so please review!

Let's hope I get another chapter up before the holidays are over :)


End file.
